


A valentines confession

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Glimmer seems to be planning something, adora try’s to prepare





	A valentines confession

It was the 14th day in the second month of the year in the kingdom where Adora lived. She had seen for the last few days Glimmer had been very clearly preparing for something. Seeing how serious that Glimmer seemed to be Adora decided to star preparing for this day whatever it was.

Adora had procured detailed maps of the castle to try to draw up battle plans for any eventuality. With how hard Glimmer had been trying to hide her actions from her Adora thought it must be some sort of covert operation. In her room Adora had prepared all kinds of cameo and locking stuff, just any kind of stealth assist she could think of.

A knock at Adora’s door made her jump out of her thought she had gotten lost in looking over her room. She quickly gets to her door opening it very slowly to a note on the ground. Adora looks both ways down the half and sees nothing, so she quickly picks up the note and goes back into her room.

Adora instantly recognized the paper in her hand as Glimmers favorite type of paper to use with a lot of purple and cute animals along the sides framing the words of the note. Read it the note said, “Adora could you meet me at my room, thanks! ^^” While Adora wonders why Glimmer didn’t just come get her herself she grabs her sword and makes her way to the meeting location.

Things seemed oddly quiet as she approached Glimmers door making Adora on edge more and more. Slowly she knocked on the door hoping Glimmer was ok. Her knock caused the door to swing open causing Adora to realize that it clearly wasn’t latched or anything.

Adora then quickly rushes into the room to confirm the situation when she is suddenly hit by a wall of red. “Happy valentines!” Shouts Glimmer as she pops up from around the corner. In shock Adora fell back into her butt looking around the room with great confusion sense this was not at all what she had expected to find.

As Adoras eyes glanced around the room a few times she started to realize what was in Glimmers room. There where tons of heart shaped balloons lining the ceiling, and there was a table stacked full of what appeared to be food in heart shaped wrappers. Glimmer herself was also not in her usual outfit but a flowing red dress instead.

After a moment of seeing Adoras reaction Glimmer suddenly realized what may be happening. “I take it they didn’t have valentines in the hoard?’ Adora nodded a bit sheepishly as she tried to figure out what this holiday was for. Glimmer was nervous but decided to keep in the uptake, “It’s a holiday I’ve not gotten to get the full experience out of before, would you like some chocolate?” Motioning to the table as she tried her best to not blush.

While Adora didn’t totally get it she decided to give it a try anyway and sat herself down at the table. Glimmer fallowed close behind trying to chose the right words to say to Adora. Ever sense coming to bright moon Adora had developed quite a sweet tooth; after picking up and eating the first piece of chocolate she found her speed on eating them picked up.

Glimmer smiled watching Adora go at the candy with very little decorum, as she found it charming seeing her pure innocent enjoyment of these new things. Seeing this helped Glimmer finally find the right words, “This holiday, is about being with the person you love and giving them gifts you see...” Finishing the sentence makes Glimmer even more nervous then she was before as she really didn’t want to lose her friend, it also knew that she wanted to be more then friends.

As those two feelings conflicted inside Glimmer Adora was processing what that comment had just implied. Adora asked herself if that really meant that Glimmer wanted to be her girlfriend. Adora completely froze up at this as she had come to truly admire Glimmer the person who was probably the most responsible from the Horde mindset. Adora had been thinking of Glimmer as someone she would like to be with for a while now, but this situation made her wonder if Glimmer saw her in the same way.

Adora freezing up scared Glimmer quite a bit, was Adora processing it or just trying to find a way to put her down gently. Glimmer knew she couldn’t start to panic so she balled her hands into a fist and started squeezing it upon herself to let out the pressure. Glimmer saw Adora start to open her mouth and braced herself to be ready for whatever came. 

After taking a moment about to talk Adora changes her mind and leans over kissing Glimmer right on the lips. The action surprising both girls initially however the emotions quickly switched over to extremely happy. Glimmer pushing forward onto Adora causing the two lovebirds to fall out of their chairs onto the floor.

Once they break the kiss Adora smiles getting a great idea her hand grabbing the hilt of the sword that rested behind her. “For the honor of Greyskull!’ The blinding flash of light past quick and now under Glimmer was Adora in the 8 foot tall She-Ra form which the shorter princess started instantly blushing harder at. “I may be new to this, but I think I know the right thing to do here!” Adora then leaps back to her feet holding Glimmer in her arms fallowed by a spin on the heels to take Glimmer for a ride.

The two laughed as they spun together just enjoying this moment spent in each others company. Glimmer decides to get the last bit of thought of her mind, “Adora I love you!” The moment the words let Glimmers mouth she leaned in and kissed Adora on the lips herself.

Adora is sure to enjoy the kiss throughly before breaking it off, “I love you too Glimmer, could you show me more about this holiday?’ Glimmer nodded pointing to the table. Adora fallowed her to the table excited to learn about Valentine’s Day where they spent the rest of the day, eating, flirting, kissing, and enjoying each others company.


End file.
